bakuganfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bakugan Fanon Wiki talk:Brawling Guidelines
So Brawl refers to the entire match? Or a a single battle? Also, could you give us a range for Bakugan G-Powers? Finally, can we put our bakugan on our character's page instead? Hunter Serge 00:25, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :The entire match, essentially xD The range of G-power at this point ranges anywhere from 0(Either really weak or has a special effect) to 1000(Broken or doesn't have many ability cards). High-powered Bakugan with powerful abilities usually need to be approved, however. The same goes for 0-power Bakugan with crazy skills. Finally, yes, you can.-- Kasei|Got anything to say? 01:05, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Erm, I was really referring to average bakugan, unevolved, with a decent amount of Abilities. Oh, I almost forgot. What about Fusion Abilities? Are they allowed, and if they are, are they included in the 10 Abilities? Finally, what is the Gate Card Placement Style? IRL(Both players set a Gate ONLY when the field is empty), Battle Brawlers(Both players set a Gate at the beggining of the Brawl, and players can freely place Gates), or New Vestroia(Only 1 Gate on the field at a time, players take turns setting it)? :Gah! XD Well, the G-power refers to all Bakugan, not just evolved or unevolved. Fusion abilities, as far as I'm aware, are just a combination of other abilities (If I'm wrong here, just correct me). If that's so, then it won't count on it's own, as it's a combination of other abilities. Gate card placement follows the style of the series the current RP is in; So for some RP's, it's as in Battle Brawlers. In all of my stories, however, it will follow New Vestroia's standards. -- Kasei|Got anything to say? 23:57, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Hunter Serge 21:11, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Fusion Abilities GENERALLY are an addition on to an already played Ability, and all the Fusion Abilities I've seen here so far are that way. Fusion Abilities that way wouldn't count as an ability on their own, correct? Now, eventually, we may see Fusion Abilities that stand on their own. I presume those would count as an ability of its own. Anyways, continuing. I think my bakugan are a bit weak as is. So, after my brawl with Jason(presuming you choose to have him accept mah challenge :P) which I will most likely lose with my 300G Range bakugan...I just want permission to have a little RP Event where Dr. Fugas infuses each of Serge's Bakugan with the DNA Code, which would be almost like a Cybernetic evolution. Can I do that? Hunter Serge 00:30, April 10, 2010 (UTC) First: Yes, that is correct. As for Dr. Fugas' developments; I don't see why not. It would likely take him some time to develop a sure-fire way to safely evolve the Bakugan, but I'm not objected to it as far as the story is concerned.-- Kasei|Got anything to say? 01:48, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Kk Thanks. Anyways, presuming this takes place around the same time as the Gundalian Invaders series will...Well, if you'll look at the page I made for Dr. Fugas, you'll see that he had been working on the process for quite some time. Hunter Serge 16:40, April 10, 2010 (UTC)